


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（十一）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（十一）

「你确定要走？」

「嗯。」坐在地毯上，邕圣祐将一件件折好的短袖上衣塞进行李箱里。

「不再多待会儿？」看着邕圣祐整理行李的背影，Anita问道，「等下个月感恩节的时候再走不是很好？」

擦了擦有些磨损的鞋底，将皮鞋放入防尘袋后，邕圣祐小心翼翼地将它放到行李箱边角一处为它特意保留的空位上，「这里已经待腻了，想换个地方。」

Anita无话可说。自从姜丹尼尔回加州后，邕圣祐仿佛变了个人，轻浮的玩笑变少了，取而代之的是频繁的沉默与深思，但看着这样的邕圣祐，Anita有时又觉得，这或许才是他本来的样子，正如夜空时而星光璀璨、时而烟火烂漫，最终却总会归于沉寂与黑暗。

「你之后又要去哪呢？」看着邕圣祐独自收拾的身影，Anita还是忍不住问了，「你有地方去吗？」

像是听到什么好笑的笑话，只见邕圣祐的背抖了两下后一张状似无奈的笑脸转了过来，「我会照顾好我自己的，妳就別担心了。」

怎么能不担心？Anita想说，最后却只能叹口气作罢。邕圣祐要走她还是挺舍不得的。想了一下，她走到邕圣祐身边蹲下后朝他面前的行李箱看了一眼。里头东西并不多，都是些衣裤杂物，像是寻常人出门旅游时会带的东西，但这却是邕圣祐身上所有的家当。

或许邕圣祐说的对，他会照顾好他自己，毕竟无根浮萍只要有水，哪里都能活。

不著痕迹地擦了擦眼角，Anita趴在自己的膝盖上闷闷地说：「你说过要陪我参加明天的万圣节派对的。」

邕圣祐转过去看了Anita一眼。他可不记得有过这回事。

「你答应过的可不能不算数。」

他还答应过姜丹尼尔要去加州呢。邕圣祐自嘲地想了想。「我什么都没有準备。」知道理由有多彆脚，邕圣祐继续手上整理的动作，没敢对上Anita看着自己的那双蓝绿色眼睛。

「你不用準备。」像是早猜到邕圣祐会用这种不是理由的理由搪塞，Anita笑了笑，「我都已经帮你想好了。」说着，她迅速站起身小跑到隔壁的衣帽间，没多久就拿了两套万圣节扮装回来。

「今年我準备的概念是小红帽与大野狼。」现宝似地晃了晃手中的两套戏服，Anita开心地说道，邕圣祐看了一眼却险些没晕过去。

看着Anita左手拿着的灰色大野狼装，邕圣祐黑著张脸道：「你休想要我带狼耳朵跟穿上面有尾巴的裤子。」

「喔別担心，你不用。」Anita递出右手抓着的红斗篷，「你是小红帽。」

事实证明，没有最糟只有更糟。邕圣祐抹了抹脸，深吸了口气。「…我明天晚上的飞机。」

「改后天。」知道邕圣祐一定会用各种理由拒绝自己，Anita直接开大绝拿出皮夹里的黑卡，「帮你升级头等舱。」

盯着Anita手中的黑卡，邕圣祐瞇起眼睛，内心小小挣扎了一下后还是伸手接了过去。打开电脑，邕圣祐看着网站上的航班资讯，当初决定离开时的心境瞬间又回到了脑海里。

Anita问他是否确定要走，老实说，他一点都不确定。他在拉斯维加斯生活这么多年，早已习惯了这城市的一砖一瓦，他知道哪间早午餐最好吃，知道什么时候精品街会上当季新款，知道哪个时段哪条路不能走，甚至知道哪间饭店的洗发精最好用、浴巾最柔软。拉斯维加斯早已连同那辆移动拖车溶在他体内，突然间要与之分离，难免伤筋动骨。

但他不得不走。

拉斯维加斯的每个角落都藏着那个人的身影。一个多月来，每经过一个转角，他都觉得那个人会突然出现在面前，手握一把皱巴巴的钞票，笑着说要带自己去某个穷学生情侣才去的约会场所，他会不自觉地期待，然后又理所当然地落空，周而复始，反反覆覆。

他受不了。

决定要走很简单，决定去哪却很难，邕圣祐只知道，他不能去加州。

他答应过姜丹尼尔要和他一起去，所以他不会自己一个人去。

将原先预定好明晚飞往纽约的班机改到后天，邕圣祐阖上大腿上的笔电，看了眼Anita留下的万圣节服装，他拿起鲜红色的帽兜在手中掂了掂。

小红帽。真是个跟他一点都不相称的角色。

邕圣祐嘲弄似地笑勾起嘴角。

猎人已经远去，要是再被野狼吃掉，可没人来救你了。

 

 

 

拉斯维加斯的万圣节活动是举国著名的盛大，各家酒店、夜店无不以各种噱头吸引想在这座城市彻夜狂欢的游客，身为名媛的Anita自然受邀至各个大型豪华活动，整个晚上，邕圣祐就这么被她拉着穿梭在一个个充斥著酒精与隆隆乐声的派对间，只有在加长型礼车里通勤时才得以休息片刻。

摊在铺了红色天鹅绒的车椅上，邕圣祐觉得刚刚混著喝了那杯伏特加实在不是个好主意，他看了眼窗外，见平时畅通无阻的大道上车阵停滞不前，便随口问了句：「怎么塞住了？」

「可能太多人了吧。」Anita一边补妆一边无所谓地道。

「好像前面的银行发生抢案，整条街都被封了。」大概是听到后座乘客的疑问，司机往身后隔板上开着的小窗说了句。

Anita啪地一声关上气垫粉饼盒盖。「真是疯了，万圣节抢银行，还真当自己妖魔鬼怪。」抱怨著，Anita让司机在前面的岔路口转弯，开出车阵后才请司机停车放他们下来，她将散落在车上的化妆品一一收进手拿包后拉开车门，邕圣祐正打算跟在后面下车，一个高大的黑影却突然从门缝中钻了进来，站在车门边的Anita被吓得惊呼了声，一个重心不稳就这么跌坐在水泥地上，还没来得及反应过来，车就在她眼前扬长而去，旁边目击了事情发生经过的几个路人吃惊之余连忙走上去将她从地上扶起，一边则赶紧帮忙打电话报警。

另一头，右手被铐在车门手把上的邕圣祐看着眼前带着狼人头套的男人大气也不敢喘一下。

妈的，都要走了还遇到这种倒楣事。

那蒙面男子估摸正是旁边那条街刚抢了银行的抢匪，一跳上车他便就从裤头掏出把黑色手枪穿过隔板小窗抵在司机后脑杓上，低低地说了句，司机便油门一踩，将长礼车硬生生开出了四轮传动跑车的风范。本想趁男人不注意时从后面制服他，车子加速的反作用力却让邕圣祐一个没站稳又跌回了椅子上，大概是没想到车上还有其他人，那男人转过身将手枪对準邕圣祐，见他乖乖举起双手，男人从裤子后口袋里拿出了条手铐丟给邕圣祐，用手枪指了指他和车门，示意他自己铐上。

邕圣祐就是胆子再大，也不敢跟个手里有枪的人犯冲。

但他再没种，也好歹是个男人。

邕圣祐偷看了那抢匪一眼。大概是第一次看到加长型礼车，关上隔板后，只见那颗狼头在车内四处张望了下，直到视线落在邕圣祐坐着的长椅上才压低身子慢慢走过去。见男人对被铐著的自己毫无防备，算準男人靠近的时机，邕圣祐长腿往前一扫便将他整个人扫到了地上，没料到邕圣祐会反击，男人堪堪扶住另一侧的车门才没被扫得滚到车厢另一头，但还没来得及起身，邕圣祐对他便又是一阵猛踹，被邕圣祐两条腿蹬得嗷嗷大叫，那男人最后终于忍无可忍揭下了自己头上的头套。

「別踢了！是我！」

呆楞地看了眼小腿前高举着手让自己停脚的黑发亚洲男人，邕圣祐喘了口气后牙一咬又是一脚踹在他肩膀上。「操！你他妈疯了吗姜丹尼尔！操你妈的、」邕圣祐一边嘴上骂咧咧地问候了姜丹尼尔的祖宗十八代，一边伸长了腿就要去踹躲得远远的姜丹尼尔，被邕圣祐这副狠样吓到，姜丹尼尔缩到车门边皱著张脸闪避著邕圣祐的鞋底。

「你他妈有种就別躲！」

「你踹得这么狠我能不躲嘛？！」姜丹尼尔委屈地喊道。

「靠！」见姜丹尼尔还敢跟自己顶嘴，邕圣祐动了动被铐住的手作势就要挣脱桎梏，「钥匙呢！快把我解开！」

姜丹尼尔楞了楞。「解开你就不踹了？」

「解开好让我能杀了你！」满眼血丝，邕圣祐狰狞著一张脸骂道。

打开车窗，姜丹尼尔将口袋里的手铐钥匙丟到了窗户外。

「姜丹尼尔！」邕圣祐见状绝望地大吼了声。

见邕圣祐恶狠狠地蹬著自己，姜丹尼尔不气也不怕，反而开心地笑了出来。「邕圣祐，你真的应该看看自己现在的表情…」他摀著嘴试图让自己不要笑得太过明目张胆，但不停颤抖的肩膀却无情地出卖了他。「超好笑！」

瞪着那双大眼睛，邕圣祐冷冷看着姜丹尼尔在礼车铺了毛毯的地上捧著肚子边笑边捶地板，但在见他笑得乐不可支的模样，再想想刚刚自己在车椅上踹人的滑稽模样，原本紧抿的嘴角也逐渐失守，最后连他自己也忍俊不住笑了出来，两人一个被铐在车门上一个躺在地毯上笑得欢快，直到气喘吁吁、满头大汗才慢慢停下来。

「呼…」姜丹尼尔将被汗打溼的额发撂到了后面，「你不得不承认，这玩笑太经典了。」

趴在车椅上，邕圣祐喘了喘，「你他妈真的要把我给吓死。」尔后像是想到了什么，他抬起头看了姜丹尼尔一眼。「你没真的抢银行吧？」

姜丹尼尔摆了摆手，「我发誓真的只是刚好而已。」

「那那把枪呢？」

姜丹尼尔一听拿起了被自己丟到一旁的黑色手枪，枪上外层反射的冷酷光泽让邕圣祐看了就心惊，只见姜丹尼尔手指伸到扳机处，手指一扣，一个细小微弱的烛火就在枪口亮了起来。

姜丹尼尔笑得开心，邕圣祐却翻了个大白眼。

人说天才与疯子只有一线之隔，姜丹尼尔这人站的大概是三七步，三分天才七分疯傻。

觉得邕圣祐已经不生气了，姜丹尼尔讨好似地凑过去，占邕圣祐现在被铐著无法动弹的便宜，他抱着邕圣祐的腰整个人趴到了他身上，闻着邕圣祐身上熟悉的气味，姜丹尼尔只觉得这一个多月来的相思终于在此刻得到了缓解。「我好想你。」

邕圣祐的身体僵了僵。当初是他主动用这双手推开姜丹尼尔的，他不知道自己还有没有资格说想他。

伏在邕圣祐背上，姜丹尼尔自然没有错过他这一瞬的僵硬，等不到这声想念之后的回应，他紧了紧抓着邕圣祐衬衫的手，埋在那有著熟悉气息的颈间，想到那天被无情丟下的场景，他闷声问道：「你怎么可以丟下我？」

「说好一起回去的，你怎么可以就这么走了？」

「你怎么可以这么狠心？」

「你怎么可以不要我？」

姜丹尼尔一连串的问题随着颈间的湿润漫到了邕圣祐心里，看着姜丹尼尔扫过自己颊侧的头发，他挪了挪身体，用被压在下方的左手拍了拍姜丹尼尔颤抖地抓着自己衣服的手。

对不起。姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐想说的是这句话，但因为并不是真心感到抱歉，所以才说不出口。他突然有点讨厌这个过於了解邕圣祐想法的自己，如若不然，他便能毫无顾忌地跟这个人撒娇撒泼地讨个说法，纵使让他感到为难也要他无限包容自己。

但他做不到，更舍不得。

吸吸鼻子抬起头，姜丹尼尔双眼湿润地看向扭过头正用艰难角度望着自己的邕圣祐，只觉眼前那张脸上的三颗痣如同在茫茫大海上导引自己的北极星，将他带领进了一个巨大的莫比乌斯环，沿着单面航行的他，无论走到何处，最终都仅会停留在邕圣祐这个人身上。

他是他人生的莫比乌斯环，没有终点，没有出口，亦从不需要。

身子微微前倾，姜丹尼尔轻轻吻上邕圣祐近在眼前的唇瓣，大概是喝了酒，邕圣祐落在自己鼻尖的吐息有些醉人，让他不禁想索取更多，他舔上那双让他想念成痴的薄唇，牙齿咬住软嫩唇肉的瞬间，他能听到身下人吃痛地闷哼声，像只偷了腥的猫，姜丹尼尔笑了笑后用舌尖撬开邕圣祐早已弃守的唇齿，逐渐加深了这个饱含思念的吻。勾著邕圣祐的软舌与自己相缠，环抱在邕圣祐腰上的手亦不再自持，顺着邕圣祐蓬松的衣衫下摆，姜丹尼尔拉开一丝缝隙后一双大手就这么钻了进去，邕圣祐的腰一如既往地纤瘦，光滑的肌肤让他不由得在掌中摩挲了几下后才逐渐往上探去。

感受到姜丹尼尔在自己衣衫下逐渐不规矩的手以及顶在自己股间那熟悉的触感，邕圣祐稍稍退开了两人相贴的唇瓣，微喘著气轻声问：「你为什么总发情？」明明上一秒还哭得跟个孩子似的，下一秒却又成了慾念深重的男人对自己上下其手，邕圣祐总算问出困扰自己许久的问题。

「我只对你一个人发情。」贴在邕圣祐耳边，姜丹尼尔沉著嗓子说道，一边揉上了邕圣祐平坦的胸膛。邕圣祐的乳珠小巧而富有弹性，他总爱揪著把玩，直到两颗肉粒都变得又红又硬才肯罢休，无奈现在的姿势让他仅能在脑中想像以前看过的美景，却仍不妨碍他亵玩的乐趣。

本来就有些醉了，现下又被胸前那双爪子揉得心痒痒，自上回在车里做爱那次便再也没跟任何人上过床的邕圣祐难耐地扭了扭身子，逐渐挺立的下身就这样顶在了车椅的红色天鹅绒毯上。

「我现在才发现，你今天扮的是什么？」知道邕圣祐方才那一阵扭动是今晚绿灯的信号，姜丹尼尔从他身上爬起后伸手就要脱身上的牛仔外套与衬衫，却发现邕圣祐今晚穿的与平时不太一样。只见他穿了件宽松的白色系带无领罩衫，几近雪纺的材质让底下的肌肤只要一透光就清晰可见，看上去纯洁无邪却引人遐思；纤细却有力的－刚刚才亲身体会过究竟多有力的姜丹尼尔对这个形容词十分确信－一双长腿包裹在卡其色长裤下，勾勒出其单薄却修长的肌肉线条，但最引起姜丹尼尔注意的，却是他绑在脖颈下方的一件血红色短帽兜。

「唔、別看了…要做快做…」被姜丹尼尔露骨地盯着，邕圣祐难为情地扯了扯身上的红帽兜。

邕圣祐肤色本就白皙，血红色的帽子一戴就更衬得他皮肤红润雪白，眼下情动之间只见邕圣祐脸色微红地看着自己，作一身纯真小红帽打扮之外还被铐在了车门上任自己宰割，姜丹尼尔一想就觉得浑身欲火，鼻腔一热，一滴鼻血竟然就这样滴了下来。赶紧擦掉脸上的血渍，确定正背对着自己趴在车椅上的邕圣祐没看到后，他三加五除二地剥了身上碍事的衣物，解开裤头前却想起了一件至关重要的事情。

「你说在这里做会不会被前面的司机听见？」

正艰难地将身体转成躺姿，越过被铐著的右手，邕圣祐看着姜丹尼尔道：「放心吧，有隔音听不到的。」

姜丹尼尔楞楞地看着邕圣祐。「你试过？」

「有问题吗？」邕圣祐挑了挑眉。

姜丹尼尔赶紧摇摇头。再次俯下身，他脱下邕圣祐的裤子后一把握上了那从内裤中弹跳而出的挺翘分身，看了眼对方被手臂遮了一半却仍情慾外露的脸，他打开邕圣祐的大腿，低下头就张嘴含住那早已渗著前列腺液的前端，学着记忆中邕圣祐帮他做的动作，他吸了吸那茎柱顶部后一口将整根肉柱含入嘴里，亦不忘一手轻轻揉搓那两颗敏感的囊袋，一手作圈套弄起分身的根部。

「哈啊！」从来都是帮人口交的份，邕圣祐哪里有过这种体验，抓着姜丹尼尔的头发，他能感受到自己最为脆弱的那处正被包裹在他人湿热的口腔里，深入时柔韧的舌头紧贴着他茎身上的筋络，吐出时时而扫过马眼的刺激更让他头皮发麻，大腿被姜丹尼尔两只手臂撑得大开，勃发的阴茎又被含在他口里反覆吞吐，一想到画面该有多淫秽不堪，自己看上去又该有多淫荡无耻，邕圣祐想着想着一兴奋便全射在了姜丹尼尔嘴里。「唔…嗯！」

仿佛早有準备，姜丹尼尔仅仅咳了两声便在邕圣祐恍惚的眼神中将射入嘴里的浓稠精液全吞了进去，知道口里腥羶气息的浓烈从何而来，他满意地瞇起眼睛，舔了舔嘴后便将手伸向自己的下体。红著张脸，邕圣祐尚未从高潮中的余韵中脱出，看着姜丹尼尔跪在车椅上满脸痴迷地盯着自己自渎的模样，只觉后庭一阵空虚难耐，便伸手指了指车厢侧边的暗柜。「里面有…」  
知道邕圣祐指的是什么，还没待他说完，姜丹尼尔跨下车椅长腿一伸就把自己送到了邕圣祐指的暗柜旁，拿出里头租车人员贴心準备的润滑液与保险套，姜丹尼尔跪回车椅上，咬著保险套，他挤了满满一手的润滑液后便直接往邕圣祐的后庭探去，另一只手也不得閒地在拽开口里的保险套包装后，将里头的保险套戴在了自己勃发硬挺、满是青筋的分身上。

  
姜丹尼尔扩张得急促，甚至可说是十分粗暴，一个多月的离別像是不停加快的节拍器般催促著他占有眼前的人，看着邕圣祐光裸的下身与他望向自己轻喘著气的模样，姜丹尼尔只觉得分身胀得难受，抹去额上的汗水，他拉过邕圣祐的大腿，不待扩张完全就将自己勃大的滚烫性器抵上了那被润滑液浸得水亮的穴口，硬是撑开了肉穴外围原先紧缩的皱折。肛口被突如其来的顶开，邕圣祐痛得倒抽了口凉气，挡着脸，他能感觉到姜丹尼尔那巨大的分身正一点点挤进自己的小穴，强硬顽固的动作让他只能尽量放松身体来配合姜丹尼尔惊人的尺寸与那近乎霸道的挺进。

  
邕圣祐神情痛苦隐忍，姜丹尼尔却丝毫没有怜惜他的意思。对于被邕圣祐拋弃在巴士上一事，纵然知道这是他对自己表达爱意的方式，偏狭扭曲得令人心疼，但要他不心生怨恨是不可能的，舍不得真伤了邕圣祐的心，姜丹尼尔也只能在这种时候、用这种方式发洩自己的怨气。抓着邕圣祐两条白花花的大腿，见分身已进了三分之一，姜丹尼尔一用力便直接将勃发的性器全捅了进去，让来不及放松的邕圣祐吃痛地叫了一声，没等他缓过劲，姜丹尼尔提起他的腿根，抓着那饱满臀部就直接抽插了起来，撞得邕圣祐整个人只能在红色天鹅绒毯上无力地不停前后晃动，手铐因为动作剧烈而不停敲打在车门上，随着两人肉体相撞的啪啪声哐哐作响。

  
「唔、哈啊…唔…嗯、啊嗯…！」姜丹尼尔滚烫的肉棒在体内横冲直撞，每一次插入都深得让邕圣祐全身战栗，两片臀肉被那双大手大力搓揉，疼痛间却莫名令人兴奋，让邕圣祐腿间早已洩过一次的性器又再度勃起，右手腕被铐在车门上，邕圣祐只得伸出左手不甚灵巧地套弄起自己的分身，姜丹尼尔见状却狠狠地朝他左手背上打了一下。

  
「痛…！」

「让你偷玩！」

右手腕被手铐磨得通红，左手又被莫名其妙地打了一下，邕圣祐可怜地呻吟了声却没有等到身上人的爱抚与安慰，心生委屈便咬著下唇怼了姜丹尼尔一眼，无奈情慾满溢的一双眼睛早已魄力尽失，就连瞪人都带着一丝娇媚，没威吓到姜丹尼尔就算了，反而激起了他的施虐欲，只见姜丹尼尔下身耸动得更为激烈，使劲抽插几下后，他抬起邕圣祐的右腿将之跨到了自己肩上，双脚夹起邕圣祐的左腿，大手用力一翻就迅速地从传教士体位转换成了侧入。扛着那条修长的右腿，姜丹尼尔右手覆上邕圣祐被忽视已久的性器，粗鲁地套弄起他渗著汁水的茎柱，左手则配合下体操干的频率，一下又一下地用力拍打邕圣祐随着动作不停颤动的臀肉。

「让你偷跑！让你丟下我！」

「哈嗯…唔、不、不要…」

「不许说不！」放开手中的分身，几乎将邕圣祐整个人提起，姜丹尼尔抓着肩上那条腿，两腿夹紧邕圣祐的下体就这么又将自己的性器送入了身下人体内的深处，顶上那敏感的软肉后便又是一阵猛烈的抽插，「永远不许对我说不！不许骗我，更不许你离开我！」

被九浅一深地不停顶弄在敏感点上，邕圣祐被操弄得简直失了神智，他喘著气扭头看着在自己身上驰骋的姜丹尼尔，明明该是火热迤旎的性爱，姜丹尼尔的脸上却满是痛苦与委屈，若非身受桎梏，他真想吻住那处处透著可怜的唇瓣，用唇齿的啃噬与津液的交换告诉他自己有多想念他的体温与碰触，多渴望他的爱与原谅，又有多需要他的包容与无止尽的纵容，他想问他，在爱情上，自己笨拙得无药可救，如果他教会了他什么是爱，是不是也能教他如何去爱。

「呃、唔…哼嗯！」下腹一阵电流窜过，邕圣祐身子一抖，一道白浊就这么射在了车子黑色的地毯上，从肠壁的蜷缩感受到了邕圣祐二次高潮的降临，姜丹尼尔加快了抽插的速度，狠狠朝邕圣祐下体撞了几下后也跟著在那湿热紧致的甬道中迈向顶峰。

「哈啊…呼、呼…」抽出性器，姜丹尼尔趴在邕圣祐身上，那件纯白罩衫早已被两人的汗水打得透明，隔着湿润的布料，他轻轻用手指抚摸下方邕圣祐高潮过后微微颤抖的肌肤，听着他胸腔一下又一下的心跳声，总觉得只有在此时此刻，他才是完全地、完整地与邕圣祐相通，不是在两人体液交换的时候，不是在疯狂的结合与律动里，亦不是在言语的相互丟掷间，而是在这个仅有呼吸与心跳声相伴的沉默中。

「为什么回来了？」

打破沉默的是邕圣祐。姜丹尼尔眨了眨眼，将鼻尖埋在浸满汗水的衣料间。

「不是说別再见了吗？」

邕圣祐的说话声嗡嗡地从耳下的横隔膜间透过皮肤传了上来，用脸颊蹭了蹭邕圣祐凌乱的衣衫，姜丹尼尔闷闷地说：「你说你已经没有东西可以给我，但你却没给我最重要的东西。」缓缓爬起身，他看着情潮退去后，邕圣祐清明的一双眼睛，「我们可以上一百次的床，做一千次的爱，但你却连一句我爱你都没说过。」

「我回来，就是为了取你忘了给我的东西。」

姜丹尼尔眼神坚定，眼底深情，邕圣祐从来无法拒绝他这么双只映著自己的眼睛，低下头，邕圣祐正想说什么，却听到外头一阵警笛大响，车子运行的引擎声缓缓停下，随后就是一张人脸出现在自己正上方的窗外。

「Shit。」

「Shit！」

 

 


End file.
